The Battle with Chaos
by XOXOChibiChibiSM
Summary: Ch 7 now up! (Rated for strong language, suicidal thoughts and attempts) [Warning: A little dark] A new Sailor Scout crashes on Earth, barely escaping her planet's destruction. Now, the enemy wants Earth. Will the Scouts beat Chaos? Click to find out!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon....but I DO Own Tristessa. Take and die.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
B/t/w: This story is set after the battle with Galaxia, before the battle with Chaos.   
  
y/h/a  
  
/e/y  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She stood up. 'I can't believe I am losing! We are all going to die if I don't beat them!' She thought to herself. She walked over to the window of her bedroom. She looked out on the scenery. battles being fought, cities being burned, innocent people dying. 'I can't just stand by and watch this. I have to do something!' she thought. She transformed into her fuku and started to walk out the door.   
  
"No, wait!" A voice called in the distance. It was Eric, her husband.   
  
"You can't go! You'll just get yourself killed!" He warned her.  
  
"No, I won't. Everyone is dying, Eric! I have to save them! Ariel is dead, Allyson is dead, Annais is dead, (Her friends and guardians) and so is everyone else! I can't let this go on! It's not fair! What did we do to deserve this? We - -" She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He held her and let her cry on his shoulder for a couple of minutes. She recomposed herself, and started to walk out the door again. Eric grabbed her arm.   
  
" You can't go, Tristessa. I love you too much to let you die like this." He said in a menacing tone.   
  
"I have to, Eric." She replied. She slid out of his grip and walked out of the palace. She saw the armies fighting the enemy. All they were were dark forms. She held her hand out and her glaive appeared. She walked to the front lines and sliced at the figures. They dissolved instantly. 'Hm. Why are they so easy to beat?' She asked herself. She didn't care. She just   
  
kept slicing until all of them were dead. The decimated army cheered for her. Then they started to march into what was once a town to look for survivors. She started to walk back into the palace when a voice stopped her.   
  
"Wait. I'm not done with you." The voice said, in barely a whisper.   
  
She stopped cold. A dark figure in a completely black fuku appeared before her. She was carrying a scythe.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, frightened. The evil army had been so easy to beat, but she had a feeling that this would not be as easy.  
  
"You should just give up now. You will not win this one." She said in that same whispery voice. It chilled her to the bone. "What makes you so sure?" Tristessa asked calmly. "I just know." She said. She the charged up some energy from her scythe, and shot it at Tristessa. She didn't have time to react. It hit her. Hard. She flew back a couple of feet into the wall of the palace. She stood up, the places where the attack had hit her the hardest were cut and badly bleeding.   
  
"I dare you to try that again. It won't hit me this time." She said icily.   
  
She fired another attack. Tristessa dodged it but it bounced off of the wall and hit her. She yelled in pain and fell to the ground. The dark figure powered up her last attack. A blast so powerful it would destroy her. She couldn't move. She felt like every bone in her body had broken. She fired the blast. Tristessa closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. She waited for a couple more seconds. There was no pain. She opened her eyes. The dark thing was gone. Then she saw Eric on the ground, bloody and barely breathing.   
  
"Oh, my god! Eric!" She yelled. In spite of the pain, she stood up and ran to him. She picked his head up and spoke to him. "Eric? Eric, don't die. Please, don't die." He coughed and opened his eyes. He looked at her.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tris, I'm sorry." He said.   
  
"No. No, Eric, don't be sorry. It'll all be okay." She said, stroking his brown hair.   
  
"Here, take this." He said, handing her a crystal.  
  
"The Wildfire Crystal (a crystal she uses to heal her friends and eventually kill the enemy). Why are you giving this to me?" She asked.  
  
"Look, I know I'm not going to make it through this. But I know you will. You have to get on a ship. You have to escape from here."  
  
"No, I can't. What about here? What about you? You can't go into space in this condition."  
  
"Forget about here. Everyone is dead. I'll catch up with you. I swear." He said, kissing her. The dark figure reappeared. Eric stood up. "I'll hold her off for you until you are safely off of the planet." He said.  
  
"Okay." She replied putting the crystal around her neck. Eric attacked the monster. They fought for a while. Tristessa ran toward the escape ships. 'I hope I see you soon, Eric.' She thought before she climbed into the ship and hit the launch button. It activated its hypersleep and in seconds, she was off to a planet unknown.   
  
"Goodbye, Tristessa." Eric said.  
  
(Little author's note here: You wanna find out what happens to Eric? Give me 10 reviews and you'll find out in the next chapter. Now, back to the story. Thanks for your time.) 


	2. The Meeting and the Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, nor any of the characters in it. BUT, I DO own Tristessa!  
  
SO HANDS OFF!!! MINEEEEEEE! She's my character! Can't take her! Copyrighted! Mine!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
On Earth - - 18 years later  
  
She woke up. 'Where am I?' She thought. She climbed out of the ship,and walked around. Everything was so beautiful here. Unlike Wildfire. Here the people seem so happy, unknowing of the evils that exist in the universe. She saw them look up at the sky and run into nearby buildings. She wondered why. Then she felt something wet hit her neck. She jumped. 'What was that?' She thought.   
  
Then more rain began to fall. She looked up. 'Hm. That's odd. Water falling from the sky. I need to find shelter.' She walked around for a couple of hours looking for a place to stay. When she found none, she sat down under a tree. 'Well, I guess this will have to suffice for now.' She sat there under the tree for about an hour. Then a girl, wearing a pink jacket and pink pants, with odangoes on her head holding a pink umbrella skipped up to her.   
  
"Hey, why are you out here in the rain?" She quipped.  
  
"Because I have no place to live." She replied.  
  
"Oh. Okay. So, what's your name?" She asked her.  
  
"Tristessa. What's yours?"   
  
"My name is Usagi. Oh, you can come stay with me! Ooh, ooh, it'll be like a slumber party! We'll have so much fun!" She said exitedly.  
  
Tristessa smiled at her warmly. "Okay." Why was this girl so sickeningly happy? She disreguarded it and stood up.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go to my house." Usagi said, dragging Tristessa along.   
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi's house  
  
Usagi walked in the front door. "MOM!!! I'M HOME!!!" She yelled in a VERY shrill voice.   
  
"Hi, honey, who is your friend?" Ikkuko asked.  
  
"Oh, this is...uh..Tris...Tris...Tris-tes-sa. Tristessa. I found her in the park. She has no place to live. Can she stay with us?" Usagi replied.  
  
"Sure." Ikkuko said. "She can sleep in your room with you."  
  
"Ooh, goody! This is going to be so much fun!" She yelled. "Now, let's get you out of these wet clothes."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi's room  
  
Tristessa sat on Usagi's bed, tugging at the clothes she gave her. 'They're awfully small. And this skirt is a little short...'  
  
"So, where are you from?" Usagi asked her.  
  
She stopped tugging at the clothes, "Um...Wildfire."  
  
"Wildfire.....isn't that somewhere in Europe?"  
  
"Europe? What's a Europe?" She asked, and pushed a strand of long, black hair behind her ear.   
  
"Europe is a country. You're not an alien, are you?" Usagi asked her, staring into her fuschia eyes.  
  
"Alien? W - -" She was cut off by a beeping noise that came from what appeared to be Usagi's watch.  
  
"Huh? Uh, hold on, I have to take this." Usagi said, flipping open the face of her watch to reveal a black-haired girl with an obvious look of panic on her face. (Rei)  
  
"Usagi! We have a new enemy! It has just sent an army of youmas to the center of Tokyo! Get to the town square, quick! Over and out." The person said. Usagi flipped her communicator shut and looked over at Tristessa, who was staring at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Heh heh heh....darn kids and their prank phone calls." Usagi let out a fake laugh. Tristessa was still staring. Usagi sighed and said, "Okay, fine. I'll tell you. Uh....that's a new kind of phone we use here on Earth! Yeah, that's it!"   
  
Tristessa looked at her harder and said in monotone, "That's a communication watch, isn't it?" Tristessa asked her. "Yes." Usagi said, defeated. "Wait, how did you know?" Usagi asked. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I'm a sailor scout too. I'm Sailor Wildfire." Tristessa said.   
  
Usagi looked at her for a minute and perked up. "Well, then, welcome to the Inner Sailor Scouts! I'm Sailor moon!" She said happily. Tristessa looked at Usagi and smiled warmly. "Thank you." She said. "Let's go get those youmas." Usagi said, transforming into her fuku, then jumping into the window, motioning to Tristessa to follow her with her hand. "C'mon." Tristessa smiled again and transformed into her fuku. She jumped into the window with Usagi and they both ran toward the town's center.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Town Square  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Wildfire ran up to the others. " Where are the youmas?" They asked.  
  
"They're over there. They all look like big blobs! Hey, who's the new girl?" The blonde one said.  
  
"This is Sailor Wildfire. I'll explain the rest later. Right now, let's kill (NOOO! THE REPUTATION! THE REPUTATION FOR NOT USING BAD WORDS!! GONE! ALL GONE!!!) these youmas." Sailor Moon said.   
  
They looked for the youmas. They all had disappeared. They walked around in confusion for a couple of minutes, looking around and under things, (Minako & Usagi looked in the ice cream truck, the malt shop, the arcade, and the movies) until, finally, they popped up out   
  
of nowhere, grabbing all of the sailor scouts from behind.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nice place to put a cliffhanger, eh? I'll tell ya what. You give me 10 reviews, I'll put up the next chapter. I have it right here, too. Sittin on my hard drive ready to be uploaded. Why do I do this? because I can.  
  
A/n: These characters are all mine!!! All except Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, etc. Here's a little bio on the chars:  
  
Tristessa: Princess of planet Wildfire. Escapes the destruction of her planet to Earth. Assumes identity of Tristessa Kasai. She is Sailor Wildfire.  
  
Allyson: One of Tristessa's friends and guardians from planet Wildfire. She reincarnates on Earth as Jessica Stillwell. She is Sailor Trust.  
  
Ariel: Same as above. Reincarnates on Earth as Alaina Kiri. She is Sailor Mist.  
  
Annais: Same as above. Reincarnates on Earth as Ariana Meny. She is Sailor Kiri.  
  
Christian: Tristessa's husband and prince of planet Fusegu. Reincarnates as Eric. He is Tuxedo Fusegu.  
  
There ya go. now all I can say is: please, Please, PLEASE review!! Just 10 reviews is all I need! Then I'll put up the next chapter! Be a responsible reader and review! Even flames are accepted! I'll just use them to roast marshmallows. Yummy.  
  
-XOXOChibiChibiSM 


	3. Thoughts of Death and New Friends

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. Don't own sailor Moon, etc., etc. But I DO Own Tristessa. So hands off. Take and die.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Little author's note here: Thanks to the TWO people who reviewed, Neko Kuroban and sugar! I came up just a slight bit short of my review goal. (Way short) But I decided to break my promise just this one time. Here ya go. chapter 2  
  
Oh..I forgot to mention. In this story. It IS after Galaxia was defeated, but Hotaru was killed...Again..and has come back as a child. AGAIN. Just thought I'd clear that up.  
  
P.S: That thing about Eric. He Reincarnates as Christian. Not vice versa.  
  
____________________________________Recapping last chapter________________________________  
  
They looked for the youmas. They all had disappeared. They walked around in confusion for a couple of minutes, looking around and under things, (Minako & Usagi looked in the ice cream truck, the malt shop, the arcade, and the movies) until, finally, they popped up out of nowhere, grabbing all of the sailor scouts from behind.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sailor Wildfire pulled out of the youma's grasp and sliced at him with her glaive. 'Not this again.' She thought. She proceeded to kill the rest of the youmas and free the other scouts. They all mumbled their thanks and moved on to another subject.  
  
"Where were the rest of the scouts?" A confused Makoto asked Usagi. Usagi gave Makoto an "I don't know, why are you asking me?!" look.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are all taking care of little Hotaru, and Chibi-usa went back to Crystal Tokyo. Any other questions, Mako?" Ami stated, matter-of-factly. "No."   
  
All stares then shifted to Tristessa. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. They just stared at her for a minute, then bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Why did you leave there?"  
  
Tristessa's hands went up in defense of herself. Usagi jumped in front of her, but the other girls could see Tristessa easily over her head. "Calm down, guys! One question at a time!" Everyone looked at her curiously, but calmed down.   
  
"Now. Who's going first?" Usagi asked, and instantly regretted it. Everyone started yelling for her attention. "Okay! OKAY!! CALM DOWN!!" Usagi yelled, hands over her ears. Everyone quieted down. "Find a way to see who will go first!"   
  
All of the girls looked at each other, then gathered in a circle. They stood there for a couple of minutes, whispering.   
  
A few minutes later..."Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"   
  
Usagi sweatdroped and Tristessa just stared. Rei hopped up and down after about a minute of repetitive "Rock, paper, scissors". "Yay! I Win!" She said, holding up a V for victory. "I go first!" She stopped hopping and walked over to Tristessa, studying her. Tristessa stared back at her.  
  
"No bad vibes coming from her." She mumbled to herself. "So...Who are you?" She asked. Tristessa paused for a moment from answering. "My name is Tristessa Kasai." Rei studied her once again, then, finally deciding she was no threat, said, "Okay! Done with my questioning. Who's next?"  
  
She asked. Minako jumped at the chance. " Where are you from?" "Wildfire." She answered. Minako got a weird look on her face. "Is that in Europe?" Tristessa sighed. She still didn't know what a Europe was, but that question was starting to annoy her. Makoto walked over next. "Where is that?" Tristessa didn't know, so she simply pointed up. Everyone gave her looks of awe. Apparently they hadn't met someone from another planet before. Ami walked over last. "Why did you leave there?" Images flashed through Tristessa's mind. Eric. Decimated towns. The person that destroyed her planet.   
  
She couldn't tell them. Not now. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that." She said, masking the sadness in her voice. "C'mon. You're among friends here. You can tell us." Makoto pressed. Tristessa's temper flared. 'They're not my friends. My friends are dead. How can they know how I feel?!' She thought. "No! I can't tell you! I can't tell anyone!" She yelled, detransformed, and ran off in an opposite direction, not knowing where she was going, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away and kept running, ignoring Usagi's cry of "Tristessa! Come back!"  
  
__________________________________a little while later________________________________________  
  
She didn't know where, how far, or how long she'd been running. She found a back alley and ducked into it. She huddled into a corner and started crying. 'Why does this have to happen to me? I've lost my family, my friends, my husband.....everything...' It had started raining again. She didn't notice. She kept crying. Then she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She opened her eyes. She was still in the alley. She stood up. All of her limbs felt heavy. She decided to try to get back to Usagi's house, seeing as it was the only place she had to stay. She wandered around on the streets for awile, alone, having no idea where she was going.  
  
____________________________________Mamoru's car__________________________________________  
  
Mamoru was taking his daily drive around Tokyo. He liked driving around. Feeling the wind on his face. His car phone rang, suddenly snapping him from his reverie. He picked it up, "Hello?" He asked. "Mamo-chan?" It was Usagi. And she sounded panicked. "What is it, Usako?" He asked, worried. "There's a new sailor scout...freaked out...ran away...help find her...." She said.   
  
Mamoru was confused. "Usako? Calm down. Who do you want me to help you find?" "The new sailor scout. I'll explain it later. Just help us find her. She ran toward downtown Tokyo." Mamoru sighed. "Okay. What does she look like?" "She's tall, skinny, has pale skin and long, black hair." She said. "What is her name?" he asked. "Tristessa." She replied. "Okay. I'll be on the lookout." Mamoru said. "Thank you Mamo-chan. Love you." Usagi said. "Love you. Bye." Mamoru said. "Bye." She said, and hung up.   
  
He hung up the phone and turned around, to look around downtown. 'A new sailor scout, huh? Must be a new enemy. I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he raced over a bridge.  
  
_____________________________________Tristessa______________________________________________  
  
'Where in the seven hells am I?' She thought. It was getting dark. She didn't feel like trying to look for a place to stay anymore. She came upon a bridge. She walked on it for a couple of minutes, then stopped and looked down. Before she knew it, she was up on the railing, looking over the edge, poised to jump. She heard a screeching noise and a slam. Then she heard a guy's voice. "Tristessa! Stop! Don't jump!"   
  
She looked back at him. "How do you know my name?" She asked him suspiciously. "I know Usagi. She called me. She's worried about you."  
  
"She's worried about me? Why should she be?" Tristessa asked numbly.  
  
"Because that's what friends do." Mamoru replied, inching closer to the railing.  
  
"She's not my friend. None of them are my friends. My friends are all dead."  
  
"No, they're not. We can all be your friends if you're willing to let us."  
  
She stood there on the railing for a couple of minutes, thinking. The she turned around. Mamoru helped her off the railing and into his car. he got in and turned around again, headed toward Usagi's house.  
  
_______________________________Usagi's house_________________________________________  
  
All of the inner scouts were crowded in Usagi's small living room, close to the phone, waiting for any news. Finally the phone rang. They all sprang to get it. After a short scuffle, Rei got to the phone and picked it up, leaving the others in a pile on the floor.   
  
"Hello?" Rei asked.  
  
"Rei-san?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes. Mamoru? Any news?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I found her on the bridge." He cast a sideways glance at Tristessa, who was staring out the windshield. "She's in the car right now."  
  
Rei cheered happily. The other girls scrambled up off the floor and asked "What? What is it??" "He found her!" Everyone started cheering. Mamoru had to hold the phone away from his ear. Usagi snatched the phone from Rei, who stuck her tongue out. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, Usako?" He asked.  
  
"Thank you for helping us."  
  
"No problem, Usako. Love you." He replied.  
  
"Love you too, Mamo. Bye-bye." She hung up.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru hung up the phone. Tristessa couldn't help but stare at him. "Do you know Usagi really well?" She asked. Mamoru blushed. "Yeah. She's my girlfriend." He replied. "Oh." she said. She looked down at her hands in her lap.   
  
She remembered what they said on the phone. 'love you..' those words struck a cord in her mind. 'I miss you so much, Eric...' She thought. 'There's nothing left for me here in this life. No use...'  
  
_____________________Usagi's house..again..______________________________________  
  
Tristessa and Mamoru walked in, and Usagi was in from of them in an instant. She hugged Tristessa and started crying. "I was so worried you got killed or something!" Tristessa struggled to talk. "Usagi...air...please..." Usagi heard her and let go. "Eh..hehehe..sorry."  
  
The other scouts ran in to the entrance hall. "What happened?" "Why were you gone so long?" "Where did you go?" "How did Mamoru find you?" Once again bombarded with questions. Tristessa sighed. She all of a sudden felt her legs fall out from under her. Everything went black.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nice cliffhanger, eh? I'm good at this...  
  
Do you like the second chappie? PLEASE REVIEW!!I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning out of a burst of inspiration. Ok, this time, I'll set my goal lower. 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Please?? 


	4. Memories and the Enemy Makes Her Prescen...

Disclaimer: ...If you don't get it by now, you don't deserve to to be told.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you to the people that reviewed! Kelly(), Lyriel,Shining dragon and D.F.G, Kimi, and i ReViEwEd iT! R U HapPY!?!   
  
I'd also like to give credit to Kelly and Lyriel for helping me write this chapter.   
  
____________________Recapping last chapter_______________  
  
  
  
The other scouts ran into the entrance hall. "What happened?" "Why were you gone so long?" "Where did you go?" "How did Mamoru find you?" Once again bombarded with questions. Tristessa sighed. She all of a sudden felt her legs fall out from under her. Everything went black. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru reached to catch her, but it was too late. She hit the floor with a loud thump. Usagi and the others ran over to her. They started calling her name and shaking her. Mamoru checked for a pulse. He found one. Usagi, meanwhile, was going into hysterics trying to wake her up.   
  
"Usagi! Usa-chan, it's ok. She just fainted." Ami said, pulling her away. "Take her up to Usagi's room, Mamoru." She told him. He nodded and walked up the stairs, carrying Tristessa.  
  
____________________________A while later____________________  
  
Tristessa opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She looked around. 'This isn't my bedroom.' She thought. Then she looked over and saw someone she didn't recognize in a corner of the room, tapping away on a laptop. She felt weak. She didn't think she could sit up. She made a kind of whining noise, and the person looked over at her. "It's about time you woke up. You've been asleep for two days." Tristessa's eyes were blank. "Who are you?" She said, warily.   
  
"You know me. I'm Usagi." Usagi said.   
  
"Who is Usagi? Where am I?"  
  
"I'm your friend Usagi," she replied "and you are Tristessa.... You hit your head pretty hard, are you feeling all right?" "I know my name is Tristessa, and as a matter of fact, I'm not! Now where am I!?" Tristessa yelled at Usagi. She stood up from the bed, but she didn't stay up long. she collapsed to the floor in a couple of seconds. "Dammit.." She cursed under her breath. Usagi walked over to her slowly. "It's okay. No one's gonna kill you. Calm down." She inched closer. When she got too close, Tristessa held her hand out, and a wave of energy knocked Usagi back against the wall.   
  
The wind had been knocked out of her when she hit the wall. Usagi coughed and said, "Okay, fine. I won't get close to you."  
  
Tristessa managed to stand up, wobbly at first, and walk over toward Usagi. She stopped a few feet away, and said in a very menacing tone, "Repeating again, Where am I?". She held out her hand. Her glaive appeared, and she held it to Usagi's throat. Usagi gulped and said, "You're on Earth. You crashed here a couple of days ago, and I took you in because you had no place to stay. This is my bedroom......... You wanna relax that thing now?" Tristessa slowly relaxed the blade from Usagi's neck. It disappeared shortly after. She backed away warily and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Usagi! Dinner is ready!" Ikkuko was heard from downstairs. Usagi stood up, looked at Tristessa, and said, "Hm..sounds like dinner is ready (naw, ya think??). Do you want me to bring you back anything?" in a fake cheerful voice. All she got was a blank stare. "Right...I'll bring you back some food, then." She said and slipped out the door. Tristessa stood from the bed once again. She decided she'd have a look around the house.   
  
She peeked out the door to make sure no one was coming. When she saw no one was, she walked outside and wandered up and down the hallway. 'A small child's room...adults' room..bathroom..' She went into the bathroom and found a small razorblade laying next to a piece of frayed wire. 'This might come in handy for fighting that evil girl off.' she thought, and tucked the razorblade into the waistband of her jeans. (She'd changed awhile ago.. just so ya know)  
  
She heard a voice coming up the stairs. She ran back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. A few seconds later, Usagi walked in with a plate of food. She set it down on the computer desk, careful not to get too close to Tristessa. "Well...here's your food. I have to go downstairs to meet with my friends. Can you do ok up here by yourself for awhile?" She asked her. Tristessa nodded numbly. Usagi walked back out the door.  
  
A few minutes passed. Tristessa was startled by a scratching noise on the door. She went over, opened it, and in came a small black/violet cat with an odd crescent shape on its forehead. It padded over to Usagi's bed, hopped up on it, and sat down in the middle of it. Tristessa stared at the cat. The cat mewed cutely and stared at her with huge, green eyes. Tristessa picked up the cat and lay down on the bed. The cat snuggled up to her and fell asleep. Tristessa's thoughts wandered elsewhere. 'I wonder where Eric is..' she thought aloud. She fell asleep a couple minutes later.  
  
_____________________________Usagi's living room_______________________________  
  
All of the inner sailor scouts were seated, in chairs or on the floor, talking.   
  
"Has Tristessa woke up yet?" Rei asked Usagi.  
  
"Woke up?! She almost sliced my head off!" Usagi said, putting her hands protectively around her neck.  
  
"Whatever, Usagi, you're overreacting."   
  
"No, I'm not! I'll tell you the story." Usagi then recited all of what happened in excruciating detail. "I think she really would've killed me." Usagi said, still scared from her ordeal.  
  
"Wait." Ami said. "She doesn't know where she is?"   
  
"Nope. She thinks we've kidnapped her from her planet."   
  
"That can't be good. She might try to kill us all. It's best we try to keep our distance until her memory comes back." Ami said.  
  
That same black/violet cat padded into the living room and jumped onto Ami's lap.  
  
"Any news, Luna?" Usagi asked it.  
  
"Yes. Before I left, she said something about some man named Eric and fell asleep. I scanned her mind for any clue of her whereabouts or how she came to be here, but I found barely anything, except a few memories of a battle and a man." The cat now known as Luna replied.  
  
"You're a lot of help." Usagi said sarcastically. " But you are a good spy." Usagi said petting the cat roughly.  
  
"Ow! Watch it!" Luna said, then smoothed her fur back with her paw. " ...I think you'd better sleep in a different room tonight, so you don't get any more death threats from her." She cautioned Usagi, "She had a razorblade hidden on her."  
  
"Did you try to take it?"  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy?! She would've killed me, ruining any chances you guys have of spying on her without a camera."   
  
"Hm..good point. But you're expendable, Luna." Usagi said. Then she screamed. Everyone looked at her and started laughing at the claw marks running down her cheek. "Expendable, huh?" Luna said, resheathing her claws with a smirk on her face.  
  
_______________________Back in Usagi's room..a couple hours later______________________  
  
Usagi was back on her laptop, tapping away, glancing over at the bed every now and then. She was talking to Mamoru online.  
  
MaMoChAn46(11:57:23): So..hows it goin with the Tristessa thing?  
  
Lil_miss_moon_princess(11:59:46): ok..4 now. but she doesn't know where she is.  
  
MaMoChAn46(12:00:03): I'm sure her memory will come back to her soon.  
  
Lil_miss_moon_princess(12:01:23): i hope so. if she tries to kill me again, i'm gonna live w/ u!  
  
MaMoChAn46(12:03:05): lol. on to another subject...do u know n e thing about this new enemy?  
  
Lil_miss_moon_princess(12:05:16): Nothing. not even Ami.  
  
MaMoChAn46(12:05:58): *sigh* great. well, i better go. it's gettin late. talk to ya l8er,k?  
  
Lil_miss_moon_princess(12:06:00): k. Love u!  
  
MaMoChAn46(12:06:22): Love u 2. night  
  
Lil_miss_moon_princess(12:06:30): night  
  
MaMoChAn46 HAS SIGNED OFF(12:06:49)  
  
Usagi closed her laptop. 'I hope we find out something about this enemy soon.' She thought. Tristessa woke up. Usagi went on the defensive and started to leave the room. "Where are you going, Usagi?" Tristessa asked her. "Oh..just downstairs- wait! You know my name! This isn't a trick, is it?" She asked her. "No. Why would it be?" Tristessa gave Usagi a funny look. "No reason." Usagi said. "Well, I better go get my sleeping bag. Be right back." She told Tristessa. She nodded and Usagi left.   
  
'I wonder what happened to Eric..' she thought. "Do you really want to know?" A voice said in barely a whisper. "Who the hell are you?" Tristessa asked, looking around the room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Since you people have been so nice to me, I have decided to post the next two chapters. Chapter 5 should be out tomorrow. I'm tweakin' it. I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS!!   
  
-XOXOChibiChibiSM 


	5. Nightmares and the Enemy Reveals Herself

Disclaimer: ...If you don't get it by now, you don't deserve to be told.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Once again, thanks to all who reviewed! Since all five people reviewed, I decided to be nice and post the next TWO chapters. See? I CAN be nice.  
  
Oh, also, thank you to eXistenZ for reviewing. She reviewed yesterday and I had already posted the chap, so I didn't get to thank her. but now I am...lol...  
  
I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS!!!!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Please don't hate me if this chapter sucks. I have a writer's black right now. Gomen nasai , minna! I still love you all!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
________________Recapping the last chapter___________  
  
'I wonder what happened to Eric..' she thought. "Do you really want to know?" A voice said in barely a whisper. "Who the hell are you?" Tristessa asked, looking around the room.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Don't you remember?" The voice said in that same tone. It seemed to be fading in and out with the wind.  
  
"Remember? Wh- -"   
  
"Oh, come on...you know me. I'm that evil witch (*author pops in for a sec* For lack of a better word...-_-;) that stole your husband from you."  
  
Tristessa stood from the bed and got into a fighting stance. "Come out here and fight me!"  
  
"Ooh, I don't think you wanna do that. It didn't work out so well last time, remember?"  
  
She transformed and got her glaive."I don't care! I will get my revenge on you! Come out here and fight me!"  
  
Just then, Usagi walked into the room, carrying a pink sleeping bag with bunnies on it. She looked at Tristessa, looked around, and said, "Tristessa, what happened? Why are you in your fuku?" Usagi said, puzzled. Then her eyes fell on the glaive. She made a very audible "ACK!" sound, dropped her sleeping bag, and jumped behind the door.  
  
Tristessa sighed, detransformed, and sat down on the bed. "It's okay, Usa-chan. I won't hurt you."  
  
Usagi came out from behind the door, gathered up her sleeping bag, and said, "Why were you looking so ready to fight, Tristessa?" Tristessa looked at her tiredly and said, "It just won't leave me alone....." She lay down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Usagi put the sleeping bag down, grabbed her laptop, and sat down. 'The enemy is getting close. Fast.' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
She opened the laptop, went into her E-mail program, and typed a mass E-mail to all of the senshi, in some kind of weird word code.  
  
"En ME close. Me Ting at Rei's Tim Pull Tomorrow."  
  
______________later that night.....______________  
  
(authors note: * means a dream is happeneing).  
  
*She looked around. She was back on her planet. In her fuku. 'Where is everyone?' she thought and looked around again. 'And why is it so dark?'  
  
She felt a tremor. She looked down at the ground and saw it falling out from under her.She closed her eyes and waited to fall. After a couple of seconds, she opened them. There was nothing there. All black. 'Where am I?' She asked herself.  
  
{Maybe you've been kidnapped.} Her mind told her.  
  
'No, I haven't.'  
  
{Wanna bet?}  
  
'No.'  
  
{Why? Are you SCARED??}  
  
'Shut up.' She was beginning to think she was crazy, arguing with herself like this.  
  
{What if you are crazy?}  
  
'Didn't I tell you to shut up?'  
  
{Stop arguing with yourself. It's unhealthy you know.}  
  
'That's a good idea. Try SHUTTING UP and I'll quit arguing with you.'  
  
{Pff....fi-ine..but that won't be the last you hear of me.}  
  
She finally turned her focus to where she was.She looked around the blackness and saw a small point of light a short ways away. She started to run toward it.   
  
{This is a bad idea.}  
  
'Why?'  
  
{Don't you ever watch cartoons? They always tell you to stay AWAY from the light.}  
  
'Be quiet.'  
  
{Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you.}  
  
She kept running toward it. It seemed like the more she ran, the farther away it got. She finally stopped to rest. She sat down on the ground.   
  
{Stupid.}  
  
'Why are you talking to me again?'  
  
{Because I'm your mind. It's my job. Now....Didn't I tell you NOT to run to the light?}  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
{I did, didn't I?}  
  
'Shut. Up.'  
  
{Why? Are you gonna MAKE me? How're ya gonna do that? Huh? How?}  
  
She growled to herself. She stood up and looked around again. The black was fading out. It faded into a city street.She walked around, looking for something. Anything. She stumbled upon dark forms fighting a youma.She wondered who they were.  
  
{He-} Triestessa growled to herself again. She didn't hear another word.  
  
She watched the dark forms fight the youma. Then, another dark form appeared, hovering above them, with black, spiky wings. Tristessa held her hand out, her glaive appeared, and she hopped up onto a building and started to run toward the form. She jumped off of the edge and swung at it with her glaive. The blade went right through it.   
  
She hit the ground and looked at the figure in the air. It just hovered there. "WHO ARE YOU?!" She yelled at it. It started to float toward the ground.   
  
It touched down and walked over to her. When it was a few feet away, it stopped and put its hand out in front of it. Tristessa raised her glaive and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" She asked it again. A four-pointed star glowed on what she assumed to be its forehead. Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown back. She hit a wall. She stood up from the rubble, and walked back toward the dark figure.   
  
Another figure appeared behind the first one. It was taller. She walked over to the figures slower. When she got back over to them, The shadow seemed to abate from the second figure. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes...  
  
"Eric!" She yelled and ran toward him. The black figure stepped in front of her, blocking her way. She ran around it and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Eric I've missed you so much!" She said. No reply. She backed up. "Eric...?" She said. He gave her a soft smile. Then, he fell to the ground. "Huh?!" She yelled. She kneeled down beside him. She picked up his head. "Eric? Are you okay?" She asked him. He all of a sudden pushed her away from him. "What the- -?!" Tristessa yelped.  
  
She sat up and saw the dark figure standing over Eric. It was holding a sword. She tried to stand up but found she couldn't move. The dark figure raised the sword. "NO!" Tristessa screamed. The dark figure drove the blade deep into his chest.*  
  
Tristessa woke up in a cold sweat calling Eric's name. Luna had been sleeping by her, so when Tristessa woke up, It threw Luna off the bed. She yowled. Tristessa glanced around the room. Only a dream. She sighed and fell back down on the pillow.Tristessa heard a voice from down beside the bed mumbling something sounding like "Shimatta..." 'Hm. Must have been Usagi.' She thought. Luna jumped back up on the bed beside her. Tristessa rolled over and looked at her. Luna mewed questioningly. The crescent moon on her forehead started to glow. "Konnichiwa kawaii neko-chan" Tristessa said. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." She started petting her. Luna purred and lay back down beside her.   
  
Tristessa looked down at Usagi. She had slept through the whole thing. Her mouth was wide open and she was snoring very loudly. Tristessa facefaulted and lay back down. It took her a while before she fell asleep again.  
  
_______The next day..At Rei's Temple...___________  
  
All of the scouts were gathered around the table in Rei's sitting room. Minus Tristessa, Who was sitting on Rei's roof.  
  
"Did Tristessa get her memory back?" Makoto asked Usagi, who was busy munching on donuts.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She said with her mouth full. Rei made a face.  
  
"You're supposed to EAT your food, not INHALE it." Rei said, disgustedly.  
  
Usagi gulped down the rest of the donuts and said to Rei, Matter-of-factly, "I don't INHALE my food, Rei, I just eat fast."  
  
"Yeah, right, Piggy."  
  
"OOH!!!DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"  
  
"PIGGY PIGGY PIGYY!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi started pulling Rei's hair, and Rei pinching Usagi's face. They fought like that for awhile, until Minako heard a scratching noise on the door. "USAGI! REI! DAME DA!!!!" Usagi and Rei stopped moving, Usagi still with a piece of Rei's hair in her hand, Rei still pinching Usagi.  
  
Makoto walked over to the door and slid it open, and Luna walked in. Usagi and Rei let go of each other and sat down.   
  
"Hey, Luna, What's up?" Minako asked.  
  
Luna looked over at Minako. "Something troubles me. I think that girl knows more about the enemy than she's letting on."  
  
"But if she does, why wouldn't she tell us?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know. But last night she was having a nightmare. I read her mind, but I only caught the last part of it before she woke up and threw me off the bed." Luna put a paw on the top of her head where there was a large bump. "Anyway, I read her mind this morning and got her memories of the nightmare. Apparently the enemy takes the shape of a dark form with black spiky wings." Luna said. The other scouts looked at each other.  
  
"Aw...but Luna, no one can be totally black! Not be seen!" Usagi said.  
  
"Oh, be quiet. It was a dream. Of COURSE it's not going to show their faces. You were in it too. It's just that she couldn't see your face."  
  
"Wait...." Ami said thoughtfully. "Black wings...?"  
  
_________On the roof...___________________  
  
Tristessa sat on the roof, watching the sunset, thinking about her dream.   
  
'Why do these dreams have to haunt me? I don't want to see him die! Damn her. Damn her to hell.'  
  
"Now, now, now...Is that any way to talk to a person?" That same sarcastic voice said.  
  
'Yes it is, considering you're not a person. How can you kill him like that?!'   
  
"Because it's all part of my plan."  
  
'Who are you anyway?!'  
  
"I am Sailor Chaos."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Like the cliffie? You know the drill. 5 reviews and I post the next chapter.If I get the reviews quick, I'll post the next TWO chapters. I can be nice.....When you're nice to me. I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS!!!! *hugs to you all*  
  
-XOXOChibiChibiSM 


	6. Distractions, School and More New Friend...

Disclaimer: OK! I OWN IT! I just write fanfiction because the stupid dubbies won't let me make episodes out of these!  
  
Now...If you believe that, you need to be hit in the head, several times, with a large heavy object. Oh, you want me to? Come here, then...*brings the club out from behind her back and grins evilly*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Since no one except Kelly and lily-chan reviewed, I decided to be nice again and post this chapter out of the goodness of my heart. (lol..I just got sick of it sitting on my hard drive..) So I'll let it slide three reviews short. I hit a bit of a writer's block on chapter 6, so it may take awhile for me to post it. I LOVE ALL MY FANS!! *hugs you all*  
  
Reviewers!  
  
lily-chan: Thankies! Nice to see that I have more than three fans!  
  
Kelly: Thanks. You're my most dedicated fan..lol..I need more fans like that..  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Now I shall let you meet my muses!   
  
(My three hamtaro toys: Bijou, Hamtaro, and Pashmina, The Kelster a.k.a Kelly, and Kimi-bug.)  
  
All muses: HI!!  
  
The Kelster: Whee! We get a whole little piece of the story to ourselves!  
  
Kimi-bug: I know, ain't it great?!  
  
Hamtaro toys: ..........(toys can't talk)  
  
*the camera starts to fade out*   
  
The Kelster: HEY! STOP FADING! WE'RE NOT DONE!!  
  
*camera continues to fade*  
  
Kimi-bug: WE SAID, QUIT IT!  
  
The Kelster: *Beats the cameraman with a bat*   
  
*camera stops fading*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(Remember: They like chocolate! So if/when you review, be sure to give them chocolate!;-D)  
  
(The Kelster and Kimi-bug are not only my muses, but the co-writers of this chapter! As for the hamtaro toys...they're just there.)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
If you're wondering when the outer scouts will appear,They will shortly. I'm just trying to find a place for them to come in. They might even appear in this chapter! Read on and find out, k?   
  
btw: I'm gonna make this chapter longer than the other two. hope you're happy with it! :)  
  
*************************************Recapping...****************************  
  
"Now, now, now...Is that any way to talk to a person?" That same sarcastic voice said.  
  
'Yes it is, considering you're not a person. How can you kill him like that?!'   
  
"Because it's all part of my plan."  
  
'Who are you anyway?!'  
  
"I am Sailor Chaos."  
  
*******************************Back inside the temple**************************  
  
"Black wings...black wings...." Ami said thoughfully. She got out her computer and started tapping away on it.  
  
Luna had fallen asleep on the table. Usagi and Rei were on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to attack. Minako was staring off into space. Makoto was distanced away from the group, preoccupied with the book she was reading. Suddenly, Ami jumped up and said, "I got it!" Everyone looked at her expectantly, save for Usagi and Rei, who just briefly glanced. She looked around the room and said, "Why are you all staring at me?"   
  
Minako snapped out of her daze. "Well, it's pretty hard to miss you when you jump up and yell."   
  
A light blush tinted Ami's cheeks. "Sorry."  
  
"So, what do you have?" Usagi piped up, her glare never leaving Rei.  
  
"I know who the enemy is."   
  
"And...?" Makoto looked up from her book, obviously annoyed.  
  
"The enemy is Chaos."   
  
Usagi stopped glaring at Rei. "What?! I thought we beat Chaos!" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Apparently not." Makoto said, closing her book and putting it down on the table. "Got a plan?" She said, shifting her gaze to Ami.  
  
"Well...no. But we'll need all the help we can get." Ami replied.  
  
"Do you think Tristessa will help us?" Usagi asked Ami.  
  
"By the way she's been acting, it's a toss-up. She could help us, or not do anything at all. But we do have a common enemy, so chances are she will."  
  
Usagi looked at her watch. 5:15. "Eeh...I better get going, my mom will worry. Bye guys. Call or E-mail me if anything happpens." Usagi said, snatching up Luna and her bag and running out the door.  
  
Usagi stopped just short of the gate. "TRIS-TEEEEEE-SSAAAAAA!!!!" Usagi squealed.   
  
Tristessa started. 'Sqeaky voice....ugh...' Her head snapped around looking for Usagi. She spotted her at the temple gate. "What?" She called back.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!!!" Usagi screamed, much louder than needed.   
  
Tristessa sighed and jumped off the roof. "Okay." She said, and started walking.  
  
Luna, recovering from being snatched up, scratched Usagi and jumped into Tristessa's arms. Tristessa unconsciously started petting her. Usagi made a pouty face. "Why does Luna jump to YOU?" She said. No reply. She was just staring straight ahead.  
  
"Tritessa?" Usagi asked her. Still no reply.  
  
*********************************At Usagi's house******************************  
  
"Mom! We're home!" Usagi called.  
  
"Ok, Usagi. Dinner is on the table. Come eat." Ikkuko said from the kitchen.   
  
Tristessa stayed quiet all through dinner, though Usagi made several attempts at conversation. After they got changed for bed, Usagi tried again to make her talk. "Tristessa? Why haven't you said anything?" Usagi asked her, worriedly.   
  
Tristessa looked over at her like she had seen her for the first time all night. "Oh. I'm sorry, Usagi. I've been really distracted." She replied.   
  
Usagi tried to think of something to change the conversation with. Bingo. "Tristessa, You've been too mopey lately. Do you wanna go to school with me tomorrow?"   
  
Trisessa gave her an 'Are you crazy?!' look. "No, that's okay, Usagi. Really."   
  
Usagi gave her the puppy eyes. "Please???? You'll have fun! You'll see!"   
  
Tristessa looked at her funny. "You've got to be kidding..."   
  
"No, I'm not kidding!! Just try it! Pleeeeeeease??"  
  
Tristessa sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go."   
  
Usagi's face brightened. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! C'mon, I'll let you wear one of my old uniforms!" She yelled happily and dragged Tristessa to her closet. "Now...lesee..which one fits you..."  
  
*************************************Next day...*************************  
  
The alarm clock screamed 6:00 A.M. Tristessa whined and rolled over. Usagi's happy voice rang into her ears. "TRIS-TEEEE-SAA! Time to go to SCHOOL!" She screamed. Tristessa mumbled something along the lines of "No! Go Away!". Usagi pulled the covers off of her. She sat up, shooting a death glare at Usagi. Usagi gave her a big grin and said, "C'mon! Put on your uniform and let's go!"   
  
Tristessa stood up and wobbled over to the closet. She found the uniform Usagi had picked out for her and went to put it on.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They were walking to meet Minako so they could walk to school. Tristessa tugged at the uniform. It was the biggest one she had, but it still didn't fit. The top as too short and so was the skirt (Not to mention too tight. She could barely breathe!).   
  
They finally found Minako. She looked at Tristessa. "Isn't that a little too.....small?" She asked. Tristessa glared at her. "Ee...I mean....looks good on you!"  
  
They got to school. When they walked onto the grounds, a short boy with odd swirly glasses ran up to them. "Konnichiwa, Usagi and Minako!" He yelled before he reached them. He looked at Tristessa and blushed. "Oh, hello. What's your name? My name's Umino. You're really pretty. " He said, speaking very quickly.   
  
Usagi pulled him away from Tristessa. "Cool your jets, Umino. This is Tristessa." Minako said, giving him a funny look.   
  
"Oh, hello. What classes do you have? Do you wanna meet me for lunch?" He said, again, speaking very quickly.   
  
Tristessa smiled at him and said, "No thank you, Umino."   
  
Uminos' face fell. "Ok. Maybe some other time, then?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Maybe." She replied. 'If you get taller and cute.' She thought to herself. Umino smiled. He heard a voice calling his name. He ran off in the opposite direction, yelling "Naru? Is that you?"  
  
Usagi tapped Tristessa's shoulder. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked her, only to get an 'I'll kill you later' glare from Tristessa.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to take forever. The only good thing that came out of the whole 'school' ordeal was that she got to sleep all day. The teachers couldn't argue with her, because she was far ahead of their curriculum.   
  
After school was over, all of the scouts met up at the mall. "Do you wanna go to the arcade with us?" Rei asked her. Tristessa just nodded. 'If it's better than that school..'  
  
They walked until they got to a place called "Crown Game Center". They all went in, found a booth and sat down. A blonde boy walked over to them. "Hey girls. How ya doin?" Makoto stared at him with hearts in her eyes. Tristessa arched an eyebrow at him. Usagi noticed it and said, "Oh! This is our friend, Tristessa. Tristessa, this is - "  
  
"Motoki." He said, shaking her hand.   
  
"Hajimemashite." She mumbled. He took everyone's drink orders and left.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Hotaru sat up in bed, screaming. "Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama!!!"   
  
Setsuna ran into the room. "What is it, Hotaru?" She asked, hugging the small girl.   
  
"The princess is in trouble." She said.   
  
Setsuna's expression turned grim. "It's Chaos."  
  
Hotaru looked at her adoptive mother and said, "We will have some new friends shortly."  
  
*******************The next day - - at the pizza place*******************  
  
Tristessa sat in the booth glaring at Umino, who was staring at her from a table not too far away. Apparently he had developed a HUGE crush on her. Usagi followed her glare and noticed Umino. She tapped Tristessa on the shoulder. "Wanna go to the arcade?" She asked her.  
  
"Anything if it will get me away from that boy." She replied dryly. They all walked toward the arcade, with Umino not far behind.  
  
They split up into three different groups. Ami, Makoto and Minako, Rei and Usagi, and Tristessa with Umino following her. Tristessa sped up her pace, trying to get away. She glanced back, noticing Umino appeared to be gone, and ran right into someone. "Oh! Gomen! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Said a girl with black hair, sitting in front of her on the ground. Oddly enough, the girl looked like her, aside from their differences in eye color (Tristessa's eyes were fuschia, the girl's were blue).   
  
Tristessa stood up and brushed herself off. "That's okay. I wasn't either." She said, smiling warmly. The girl stood up and smiled back. She appeared to have fangs. Tristessa ignored it.  
  
"My name's Alanna. What's yours?"  
  
"Tristessa. " She replied.   
  
"Hey! I've seen you somewhere! What school do you go to?"  
  
"I can't remember the name of it. I'm new." Tristessa said.  
  
"Juuban high?" Alanna looked at her quizzically.  
  
"That was it!" Tristessa said.  
  
"We go to the same school! Neat!" Alanna said happily, smiling in triumph. She looked at her watch and made a face. "Well, I better get going. See ya at school, Tristessa." Alanna said and ran off.  
  
Tristessa decided to spend her time here playing some games. She didn't have much luck. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tall guy with brown hair staring at her. She brushed it off and put her quarter in a third game. Nothing happened. That tore it. She had had it with these darned machines. She kicked it a couple of times, then felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Is something wrong?" A deep voice asked her. She turned around. It was the brown-haired guy that was staring at her. "This stupid machine doesn't like me." She replied.  
  
"Apparently it doesn't like anyone else, either. Did you notice the 'Out of order' sign?" He asked. She looked at it, just noticing it, and blushed. He smiled at her. 'He's cute...' She thought, then shook it off. No. Bad thoughts.   
  
He leaned against the wall. "So, what's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"Tristessa." She said.  
  
"Well, hello, Tristessa. My name's Christian. Do you come to this arcade often and play on the messed up games?" He asked her, jokingly.  
  
"I only come here when I am forced to. And there is an annoying little boy from my school that seems to like following me around. He's like a little puppy." She said.   
  
He looked thoughtful. "Is he kinda short, with swirly glasses?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?" She asked him.  
  
"Look over to your right." He replied. She looked over and there was Umino, peeking at her from behind a wall. Upon noticing her looking at him, Umino promptly ducked back behind the wall. She sighed.   
  
He smiled again. "What school do you go to?" He asked her.  
  
"I think it was called Juuban High." She said.   
  
He laughed. "You don't know the name of your own school?"   
  
"I'm kind of new here." She replied.   
  
"I go to the same school. What grade are you in?"  
  
"Um...10th." She replied.  
  
"Cool. I'm in 12th. So, Tristessa, do you think you might wanna go to a movie with me sometime? Maybe I could show you around town?"   
  
She smiled at him. "I'd like that." Then she heard the shrill cry of Usagi, who had apparently been separated from the group. "TRISTESSA? MINAKO? REI? ANYONE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tristessa smiled. "I better go find my friend. See you later, Christian." She said to him, running off.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Remember, R&R! N e way, I better get going so I can try to get rid of this writer's block. *Walks off, a large block with "writer's block" written on it in bright red letters, follows her*  
  
-XOXOChibiChibiSM 


	7. Suicide, and Usagi's Acting Weird

Disclaimer: .....Don't make me hurt you.   
  
*kurt from X-men:evolution 'ports in*  
  
::Hi, Kurt!::  
  
Kurt: Guten tag, mein fruend. Vhy are you not using your disclaimer?  
  
::I dunno... I'm just sick of it I guess.::  
  
Kurt: Vell, then. I guess I vill do it for you. You don't vant to get sued, do you?  
  
::No. But if they DID sue me, all they would get is a crappy computer with a printer that doesn't work.::  
  
Kurt: Anyvay...XOXOChibiChibiSM does not own any of the characters in Sailor Moon or me and does not claim to do so.   
  
::But I DO own Tristessa, and my friend owns Alanna.::  
  
Kurt: Ja. There you go. I did your disclaimer.  
  
::*hugs* Thank you, you cute blue elf.::  
  
Kurt: Ja. You're velcome. *runs a hand through his hair* I am cute, aren't I? *winks and 'ports away*  
  
::Well. There ya go. The cute elf told you the disclaimer. NOW LEAVE IT ALONE!::  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Recapping...  
  
"So, Tristessa, do think you might wanna go to a movie with me sometime? Maybe I could show you around town?"   
  
She smiled at him. "I'd like that." Then she heard the shrill cry of Usagi, who had apparently been separated from the group. "TRISTESSA? MINAKO? REI? ANYONE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tristessa smiled. "I better go find my friend. See you later, Christian." She said to him, running off.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Tristessa wandered around the arcade, looking for Usagi. She couldn't find her, but she could still hear her. It sounded like it was all around her. A couple of minutes later, Usagi stopped screaming.  
  
All of a sudden, she was overwhelemed with a splitting headache. It felt like her head was going to burst. She gripped the sides of her head and slid to the floor. She heard cackling in her head. She groaned and tried to suppress the pain. The cackling stopped and, awhile after that, so did the pain. She shakily got back to her feet and stumbled around, trying to find a way out.  
  
Her hope of getting out was soon pushed aside, as she found Usagi on the floor, bawling like a baby. Tristessa shook her head, walked over to Usagi and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
Usagi stopped crying and looked up. "Tristessa! Everyone LEFT MEEE!!" She said and started crying again. Tristessa looked around for the rest of the gang. Rei and Makoto came running up to them 5 seconds later. "What is wrong with you?! You are totally embarrassing yourself, Usagi!" Rei said, thwapping her on the back of the head.   
  
Usagi stopped crying and frowned up at the raven-haired miko. "Nothing. Nevermind." She said, trying to play nonchalant.   
  
Rei arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh, really? Then how come your YELLING was heard all the way across the arcade??"   
  
Usagi made a zipping motion over her mouth and said nothing. Makoto stared at her. She was definitely acting weird.  
  
Tristessa scoffed and walked off. She was in no mood for Usagi's pitiful whining. She finally found the exit and, once outside, walked in what she thought was the general direction of the park.  
  
She made it to the park. 'Ha. I knew it was here.' She thought to herself. She sat on a bench until sundown. When the streelights came on, she figured that Usagi would get worried, so she wandered around the city until she found Usagi's house.  
  
Once inside the door, she was met with Usagi's face. "Where WERE you?? HUH??? Where??" Usagi asked her, accusingly, although it wasn't quite clear what she was accusing her of.  
  
She mumbled something to the effect of "I got lost and Umino helped me find my way here.", trudged up to Usagi's room, and went to sleep.  
  
********************************************************  
  
She managed to make it throught the rest of the week with no questions from anyone. Each day was more boring than the last. She had gotten used to Umino follwing her, so he didn't bother to hide anymore. He walked her to class, walking beside her, asking her questions, but never getting an answer. So he just talked about anything he could think of offhand. The weather. What was on TV last night. Things like that.   
  
On Saturday, they were at the arcade, everyong chatting and laughing, except Tristessa.   
  
********************************************************  
  
She snapped back to reality. 'How did I get in the park? Wait, what time is it?' she thought. She kicked herself mentally for not buying a watch on that shopping trip with Usagi. She wandered aimlessly around the park. As she was doing so the voice of Chaos once again filled her head.  
  
"Hi. Did you miss me?"  
  
'Go away. Why torture me? I haven't fought you. Sailor Moon is the one you should be torturing'  
  
  
  
"How dare you think of your friend like that!" She said sarcastically. "Besides, you're so fun to torture." Chaos said with a tone of malice.  
  
She inwardly gimaced and said, 'Please get out of my mind!' Tears started forming in her eyes as Chaos made the image of Eric dying come flooding back to her. Tristessa was sick of it. She could no longer stand it. Her hand unconsciously went to her pocket and she pulled out the razorblade. Without even wondering how it got there, she brought it down on her arm again and again. She looked down at her wrist and saw several small red lines steadily growing.   
  
She meandered around the park, then ran into Christian. Literally.   
  
She was spaced out, staring at the ground when a voice rang into her head. "Well, you just can't stay away from me, can you?" She looked up at him, bleary-eyed, and saw a big grin plastered on his face. His grin turned to a look of concern. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Nnn.." She mumbled, willing her mouth to form words. But they never came. Her vision started to haze over.  
  
"Tristessa? Tristessa, answer me. Please." Christian didn't know why he was so concerned for a girl he barely knew. He shrugged it off and started to shake her. Her eyes were glazed. "Tristessa! Say something!" No reply.  
  
Her eyes remained unblinking. She collapsed into his arms. He started to panic. He saw the trail of blood on the ground behind her. His eyes moved to her arm. It dangled, bloody and lifeless from her side. He felt her skin start to get cold. He bundled her up in his jacket and carried her to his car.  
  
As he raced down the highway, he glanced over at her frail form. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought. 'What could have happened to her to make her want to kill herself? '  
  
************************************************************  
  
At the Hospital   
  
He carried her inside the double doors, and a nurse ran over to them. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. She looked at the jacket she was wrapped in, which was now soaked with blood.  
  
Christian fought to keep his voice calm. "She tried to kill herself."  
  
"Are you her brother?"  
  
"No. I'm an acquaintance."  
  
She motioned to a gurney. "Lay her down here." He complied with her order. The nurse turned arond, watching two doctors wheel her away. When they rounded the corner, she turned to him. "Do you know of any family we can contact?"  
  
"I don't think she has any family." He trid to recall the name of the person she said she was staying with. "She's staying with her friend...um...Tsu..kino Usagi."  
  
"Okay. We'll try to contact her. You go wait in the waiting room. We'll alert you of any changes in her condition."   
  
He went to the waiting room and sat down. He sighed. 'I hope she's ok...'  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The phone rang. Ikkuko answered it. "Moshimoshi. Tsukino residence."  
  
"Does an Usagi Tsukino reside there?"  
  
"Yes, but she's not home at this minute... May I say who is calling?"  
  
"This is Tokyo Memorial Hospital. One of her friends was rushed in here earlier with some very serious wounds."  
  
"Okay. I will be sure to tell her." Usagi walked in. Ikkuko set the reciever down with a click.   
  
"Hi, mom!" She noticed the grim look on her mother's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"One of your friends is in the hospital. You need to get down there right away."  
  
Usagi's look turned to panic. "Who is it?"  
  
"They didn't say."  
  
Ikkuko walked out of the living room, obviously knowing that she was going to call and notify her friends. Usagi picked up the reciever with a shaky hand. She dialed it and waited for them to pick up.  
  
A low-pitched "Lo?" came from the other side. "Mamo! Something's happened to Tristessa!"  
  
The tone of his voice went a note higher. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute." He said and hung up. Then Usagi proceeded to call everyone else.  
  
Mamoru drove up about ten minutes later. He slid out of his car and knocked on the door. An already hysterical Usagi came to the door. She jumped into his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably, saying "Not again....every time I get a friend, they die!" He held her until her sobs stopped. Then he said softly "Usa-kun. C'mon. Get your coat. We have to go."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hey! Chibi here. Likee tha chapter? R&R! But only if you want to. No more review limits. N e way...I gotsta go and write chapter 8...so I'll see ya later!   
  
I LOVE ALL MY FANS!! 


End file.
